Razão&Sensibilidade
by Patricia Granger
Summary: Quando Lily Evans acorda, não reconhece o lugar em que se encontra, seus amigos não parecem os mesmos e James Potter aparenta ser um perfeito cavalheiro. Perdida entre a fantasia e a realidade, ela terá que se libertar da razão e viver a emoção em pleno s
1. Prólogo

_**Razão & Sensibilidade**_

Sinopse: Quando Lily Evans acorda, não reconhece o lugar em que se encontra, seus amigos não parecem os mesmos e James Potter aparenta ser um perfeito cavalheiro. Perdida entre a fantasia e a realidade, ela terá que se libertar da razão e viver a emoção em pleno século XIX.

Nota da Autora: É realmente gratificante quando um projeto que você tinha em mente há muito tempo é passado para o papel, no meu caso, para o computador e então é publicado. "Razão & Sensibilidade", foi fruto de um momento de insanidade enquanto assistia ao filme homônimo. Apesar do título ser igual, a história em si não tem grandes semelhanças, só passa na mesma época e peguei alguns nomes e sobrenomes emprestados. É uma fic pela qual eu tenho um carinho especial e espero que também tenham ao acabar de ler. Ok, agora chega de formalidade e vamos ao que interessa...

* * *

_Prólogo_

Ainda mantinha os olhos fechados. Sabia que era sábado, portanto não havia necessidade de levantar cedo. E realmente devia ser muito cedo ainda, pois até agora não ouvira os gritos de Marianne procurando desesperadamente por suas roupas, que jogara em algum lugar e cujo o paradeiro esquecera. Acontecia exatamente às oito horas da manhã, já confirmara por si mesma diversas vezes. Acordar em pleno sábado às oito horas da manhã não era nada bom, nada bom mesmo...

Puxou mais um pouco o cobertor - aquela manhã estava incrivelmente fria -, e colocou o travesseiro em cima de sua cabeça, tentando diminuir a claridade que devia estar vindo das janelas do dormitório. Tornar a dormir era difícil, tinha perdido a vontade, mas levantar daquela cama era mais difícil ainda. Continuaria deitada, mesmo sem sono.

Depois de algum tempo, ouviu a porta ranger, sinal de que estava sendo aberta, mas não deu a mínima atenção, devia ser Marianne ou Josephine saindo do dormitório. Eram as únicas que conseguiam acordar cedo.

Lily! Lily!

Não, não era possível! Pela milésima vez naquele mês a dona das roupas fora-da-lei estava gritando seu nome, talvez querendo ajuda com a investigação policial. Ficaria quieta, fingiria que ainda estava dormindo.

Lily, sei que não está dormindo! – a voz feminina continuava gritando, agora em um tom mais baixo – Por favor, poderia parar de me fazer de boba?

Sua amiga estava esquisita. Não lembrava da última vez em que ouvira a palavra "por favor" sair da boca dela. Devia ter acordado de bom-humor, só podia. Mas ela não se importava. Continuou a fingir.

A voz parou e o cômodo entrou em silêncio total. Conseguira convencer Marianne! Enfim poderia tentar dormir em sua cama confortável sem intromissões. De repente começou a sentir que alguém estava lhe fazendo cócegas. Oh, mataria a criatura!

Sai de cima de mim, Marianne! – berrou empurrando a menina para longe.

Marianne? – a voz parecia indecisa entre a confusão e o divertimento – Você e suas piadinhas, sabe muito bem como eu me chamo, sua boba.

Lily levantou o travesseiro de cima de seu rosto, abrindo os olhos. Só podiam estar brincando com ela, era a única explicação razoável. Uma perfeita imitação da garotinha que fora aos doze anos estava olhando para ela sorrindo. O cabelo ruivo cacheado, os olhos verdes chamativos e o sorriso que há muito tempo não tinha no rosto faziam parte daquela garotinha. Que tinha um clone no segundo ano ela não sabia!

O que você está fazendo aqui? – tentou não parecer muito sem educação.

A menina voltou a rir, balançando a cabeça de um lado pro outro, divertida. Sentou na beirada da cama apoiada com os cotovelos e se cobriu um pouco com o cobertor. Depois suspirou e começou a falar:

Mamãe me mandou te chamar. Sabe como é, você anda dormindo demais, sempre tenho que vir aqui te acordar. – ela agora brincava com uma mecha de seu cabelo – Você está estranha.

Mamãe? – olhou-a confusa com tudo aquilo – A minha ou a sua?

Como assim a minha ou a sua? É lógico que é sua e minha mãe, Lily, a nossa! Tem alguma outra por acaso?

A mais velha ficou mais confusa ainda com o "nossa mãe". Sabia muito bem que a única irmã que tinha era Petúnia e aquela menininha não parecia nem um pouco com sua irmã mais velha cara-de-cavalo implicante. Tinha alguma coisa muito estranha acontecendo ali. Pela primeira vez, olhou o lugar em que estava e ficou completamente assustada: nada ali lhe era familiar, absolutamente nada! A cama em que estava deitada era de casal, com lençóis de seda e vários detalhes ornamentais. As paredes brancas, artisticamente manchadas com alguns quadros (imóveis) nas paredes. Devia estar numa casa trouxa, só não sabia como viera parar ali.

Você é trouxa? – perguntou.

O rosto da garotinha começou a ficar vermelho, cruzou os braços e levantou da cama bruscamente. Começou a falar brava:

Sua mal-educada! Quem você pensa que é pra me chamar de trouxa? Sou tão inteligente quanto você, não há motivo para me ofender dessa maneira tão descortês! – ela parecia prestes a explodir – Vim fazer um favor à mamãe e te acordar para ir se aprontar, já que os Wise vão vir aqui em casa hoje e você não coopera! Quer saber de uma coisa? Eu vou embora!

Quando já estava alcançando a porta, Lily lhe dirigiu a palavra. Precisava de explicações e aquela menina poderia lhe explicar muita coisa, talvez. Não queria ser deixada sozinha ali, sendo o ali onde quer que fosse.

Desculpe-me, acordei com enxaqueca. Não quis ser tão grossa. – sentou-se na cama, a menininha fez o mesmo – Poderia dizer-me seu nome só para eu ter certeza? – perguntou sorrindo.

Margaret – a menina sorriu – sua amada irmãzinha caçula.

Oh, disso eu já sabia, Meg – já que ela dizia ser sua irmã, tinha que fingir saber disso, apesar de não estar nem um pouco perto de começar a entender tudo aquilo. – Onde estamos, mesmo? Acho que bati a cabeça antes de dormir, sabe como é.

Na nossa mansão. – a menina ria com as perguntas tolas – Na mansão Dashwood!

Então eu me chamo Lily Dashwood?

Não - sua suposta irmã soou irônica – Acho que Papai Noel combina mais com você!

Deixou-se sorrir por um minuto. Estava presa com uma irmã e uma situação irônica. A vida não é maravilhosa?

Quem decorou esse quarto gosta de coisas antigas, não? Quero dizer, pareço estar em um filme de época.

Lily, tem certeza de que não está doente? – a menina postou a mão em sua fronte como se testando a temperatura – E que novo código é esse que está inventando? – indagou, olhando-a curiosa.

Código? – arqueou as sobrancelhas, ela estava, por acaso, dizendo algo em código?

Sim, o que filme significa?

Deixa pra lá. Mas por via das dúvidas, em que ano estamos?

Está perdendo a memória? Em 1845, obviamente!

Aquilo foi como um choque! Só não estava em um local completamente diferente e estranho como tinha voltado cerca de 130 anos no tempo. Não se lembrava de nada que poderia causar aquilo e começou a entrar em pânico. Tinha que descobrir como sair dali, o mais rápido possível! Tinha que manter a calma, tinha que conseguir mais informações:

Que tal fazermos um acordo? – perguntou à sua suposta irmãzinha.

Depende, incluindo o quê? – os olhos brilhavam em expectativa.

Eu te ensino o meu novo código e você responde às perguntas, malucas ou não, que eu fizer. De acordo?

Pode apostar!

* * *

Nota da Autora: Então, o que acharam do começo? Um pouco confuso, talvez? Comentem! O outro capítulo já está pronto, mas adivinhem: só vai ser publicado depois um certo número de comentários que eu estipulei na minha cabeça... Quantos? Segredo secreto! Sei que parece birra, mas... digamos que eu esteja voltando a minha fase infantil... Brincadeira.

Bjus;

Patrícia.


	2. Cavalos Brancos e Principes Encantados

_**Razão & Sensibilidade**_

Sinopse: Quando Lily Evans acorda, não reconhece o lugar em que se encontra, seus amigos não parecem os mesmos e James Potter aparenta ser um perfeito cavalheiro. Perdida entre a fantasia e a realidade, ela terá que se libertar da razão e viver a emoção em pleno século XIX.

Nota da Autora: Novo cap sendo postado... Agradecimentos à:

BaBi Evans: talvez vc fique sabendo quando o James aparecerá neste cap ou no próximo, hehe.

Sugar Lily: Elinor? Não, acho que não... como eu disse anteriormente a fic não tem muito a ver com o livro nem com o filme, mas talvez a Elinor apareça um pouquinho por aqui.

Natalia Potter: número de comentários alcançados e aparição do James em pauta, hehe.

talitablack: que bom que esta gostando! Eh, 130 anos foi realmente uma grande viagem, rs...

Bi: Brigadinha! Se a Lily vai se apaixonar? Só o tempo nos dirá...

Arashi: sim, definitivamente o romance vai estar no ar, como também algumas trapalhadas, hehe.

Mah Clarinha: tomara que vc goste deste cap!

Tathi: Obrigada! Tomara que vc continue a gostar da fic!

Isabelle Potter Demonangels: Eu tb! Espero que goste deste cap!

Oiii: ok, ignorando os palavrões aqui está o cap...

As falas estão em itálico.Agora, sem mais demoras, senhoras e senhores, com vcs o cap:

_

* * *

_

_**Cavalos Brancos e Príncipes Encantados**_

Depois de ter feito com que Meg respondesse suas perguntas, ficara mais confusa ainda, se é que isso era possível. Descobrira que estavam no ano de 1845, moravam em uma cidade no interior da Inglaterra em uma casa de campo e pelo tempo que estavam gastando para chegar à sala de jantar, a casa deveria ser muito grande. A pequena segurava sua mão direita, guiando-a pelos corredores repletos de pinturas aparentemente dos antepassados da família. Desistira de contar quantos quadros havia quando chegara no centésimo primeiro. Tentava guardar cada detalhe e memorizar o caminho para mais tarde não se perder já que, pelo jeito, não seria sempre que teria sua miniatura como guia.

_Lily, fale algo! Este silêncio está me matando, sabia? – a ruivinha dizia enquanto ainda percorria o caminho – Você nunca foi tão quieta assim... Teve mais pesadelos hoje?_

_Sim, estou tendo um agora. – respondeu meio que sem pensar causando espanto na menina._

_Então como está caminhando e conversando comigo? Quero dizer, deve ser muito ruim ter um pesadelo enquanto está acordada e ainda saber que está sonhando... Imagina se de repente você cai e nem se dá conta disso porque acha que faz parte do sonho? Seria péssimo, não daria para distinguir nada... Vai que você imagina um monstro e pensa que ele realmente está na sua frente? Oh, seria horrível! – tampou a boca com as mãos tentando abafar um grito – Seria pior do que aquelas histórias de terror que nossos primos contam, não seria?_

Lily apenas confirmou com a cabeça. Como aquela menina falava, não? Ela não era assim naquela idade, nunca tinha falado pelos cotovelos daquela maneira, só quando o assunto realmente lhe interessava, mas isso era diferente. O que fazia em demasia era apenas divagar, de vez em quando sentava em sua cama e divagava sobre coisas que nunca aconteceriam por horas e horas, como se fosse um sonho que ela controlava. Tudo bem, ela apenas pensava pelos cotovelos, se é que alguma vez existiu essa expressão.

_Pronto, chegamos!_

Meg continuou puxando-a pela mão e abriu a porta com a outra. Pôde ver que a sala de jantar era gigantesca, o que causava um contraste enorme com as poucas pessoas que a ocupavam: um homem e uma mulher, que pela lógica, deviam ser seus pais naquela dimensão alternativa, ou seja lá o que aquilo fosse. Fez umas cortesias exageradas, imitando alguns filmes de época que vira e sentou-se em uma cadeira vaga ao lado de sua irmãzinha.

_Querida, não há motivo para isso. – a mulher riu discretamente – Sabe que não pode curvar tanto assim, senão ficará com dores nas costas. E se ficar com dores nas costas não poderá ir à ópera com os Wise._

_Ah, claro. – sentiu seu rosto corar e encarou o prato a sua frente, com algumas torradas e queijo fresco – A refeição parece deliciosa, mãe! – tentou ser educada para compensar o estrago feito._

_Mas não fui eu quem fez, Lily._

_Oh, então... A refeição parece deliciosa, pai!_

Os outros três começaram a rir balançando a cabeça negativamente, como se não acreditando no que a menina acabara de pronunciar. O homem, que até agora estava lendo um livro, virou-se para ela, rindo, e disse:

_Você sabe como nos fazer rir logo de manhã cedo, não sabe princesa?_

Ela apenas deu de ombros em resposta, sorrindo sem-graça. Agora lembrara que naquela época pessoas da elite dificilmente cozinhavam, geralmente havia criados para isso. Aquela fora por pouco.

_Mamãe, cadê a Elinor? – Margareth perguntou entre uma mordida e outra._

_Ela acordou mais cedo e saiu para cavalgar._

_Mas isso é injusto, eu disse que queria ir com ela! Ela tinha que ter me esperado, mãe! – a caçula cruzou os braços, brava. – Eu quero cavalgar, eu quero cavalgar!_

_Você pode ir com Lily quando ela terminar de comer, princesinha. – o Sr. Dashwood acalmava a filha – Tenho certeza que ela vai amar ir com você, não é mesmo, Lily?_

Vendo que teria que ir com a menina de qualquer jeito, e que além do mais, como ela era a única daquela casa que Lily conhecia um pouquinho mais, disse que adoraria andar a cavalo. O que ela estava morrendo de vontade de saber era quem era aquela tal de Elinor, pelo jeito era da família.

_Oh, Lily, você é a melhor irmã do mundo! – a menininha a abraçou fortemente de um pulo só – Você é bem melhor que a chata da Elinor, com certeza!_

* * *

Depois de esperar Margareth acabar o desjejum, foi levada pela irmã aos estábulos da propriedade. Como sempre, tiveram que caminhar durante uma eternidade aos olhos de Lily. Não podia negar que a paisagem era magnífica, os campos verdes, as árvores altas e o lago de águas cristalinas que vira de longe realmente realçavam a beleza daquele lugar. A casa vista de fora era maior do que ela imaginara, com cerca de quatro andares, sem contar o porão e o sótão. Havia alguns chalés distribuídos pela propriedade, provavelmente onde os criados moravam. 

_Mas então, não acha que a nossa irmã foi muito injusta? – Meg parou de cantarolar e lhe perguntou – Você sabe que desde de ontem de manhã eu estava pedindo para ir com ela. Não custava nada ela ter me chamado._

_Ela deve ter esquecido, só isso._

_Não, ela nunca esquece das coisas. E ela tinha me prometido, aquela mentirosa. Tinha jurado por tudo que me levaria. Nunca mais confio nas promessas dela, nunca mais! – estava vermelha de tanta raiva._

Lily riu por dentro, vendo que a menina parecia com ela mais do que imaginara. Extremamente estourada, se irritava por qualquer coisa, teimosa. E ainda ficava vermelha quando estava com raiva, igualzinho a ela. Se a menininha realmente fosse igual ela, sabia que daqui a pouco não haveria como distinguir o rosto do cabelo.

_Mas eu vou parar de falar daquela traidora, não vou mais perder meu tempo falando dela. – o vermelho da face ia aos poucos desaparecendo – Que cavalo você vai querer?_

Que cavalo ela ia querer? Como ela ia saber que cavalo ela ia querer? Nunca tinha visto as pragas antes, era impossível escolher um assim ao acaso. Tinha que pensar em algum comum, que geralmente tinha nos estábulos. "Pensa, pensa, Evans", gritava internamente consigo mesma, "Pensa, pensa".

_Não vai responder que cavalo vai querer?_

_Ah, acho que... Talvez... O branco._

_Tem certeza que vai querer o branco? – a olhou curiosa._

_Definitivamente o branco. – disse convicta, feliz por ter chutado certo, branco, branco!_

_Se você quer – Meg deu de ombros – quem sou eu para impedir?_

Abriram as portas do estábulo, onde um homem, provavelmente cuidava dos cavalos, estava alimentando os animais. Meg cumprimentou Frank, descobrira que o homem se chamava assim, e pediu para que ele selasse o cavalo chocolate e o branco.

_A senhorita vai andar em qual? – ele perguntou para a pequena._

_No chocolate. A Lily quer andar no branco, Frank, ela deve ter acordado corajosa hoje._

_Com certeza. – ele terminava de selar os cavalos – Senhorita Lily, quer mesmo o cavalo branco? A senhorita nunca andou nele antes e sabe como ele é. – dizia preocupado._

_Oras, claro que sei como ele é, Frank. – mentira, ela não sabia nada como o cavalo era, mas agora não havia como voltar atrás – Estou querendo variar um pouco hoje. – sorriu esperando que a mentira colasse._

_Como quiser, senhorita. – ele terminou com os cavalos e os levou para fora do estábulo com as meninas o seguindo – Aqui estão, quer ajuda para subir, senhorita Margareth?_

A pequena disse que sim e foi mais para perto do cavalo, postando-se em cima com a ajuda do homem. Apoiou-se direito, segurando as rédeas e agradeceu. Enquanto acariciava as orelhas do cavalo, perguntou a sua irmã:

_Não vai subir Lily?_

_Claro._

A verdade era que ela nunca tinha andado de cavalo antes, bem, só algumas vezes, quando era pequena, mas isso não contava, já tinha até esquecido como se montava naquela coisa, quem diria então como se andava naquilo. Estava perdidamente perdida. Oh, vida irônica e imprevisível, não? Enquanto estava parada pensando em como se safaria daquilo, Frank perguntou se ela queria ajuda para subir, respondeu que sim e depois de alguns tombos leves finalmente se postou em cima do cavalo, segurando fortemente as rédeas com medo de levar mais um tombo.

_Estou pronta, Meg. – sorriu para a irmã – Agora, como é que faz para essa coisa andar, mesmo?_

A pequena gargalhou demoradamente da cara de boba que Lily fazia a cada minuto.

_Definitivamente você bateu com a cabeça em algum lugar ontem. Esqueceu que me ensinou a cavalgar a dois meses atrás?_

"Burra, burra, tapada!", gritava consigo mesma novamente. "Agora, dona Lily Evans vai ter que parecer uma especialista no assunto. Parabéns para mim, só eu mesma para conseguir tal feito!".

_Estou brincando... Te peguei! – apontou para ela começando a rir – Agora, nós vamos ou não fazer essa coisa funcionar? – perguntou perdida entre o divertimento e a preocupação._

_Só se for agora! Quem chegar primeiro no velho carvalho ganha a corrida!_

Nem dando tempo para a mais velha raciocinar e entender o que acabara de dizer, Margareth saiu correndo com o cavalo chocolate, sumindo em questão de segundos da vista de Lily. O problema era que não sabia onde era o tal velho carvalho, não sabia cavalgar e não tinha idéia de como sair daquela fria. "Seja o que Merlim quiser", pensou antes bater o pé ao lado do cavalo e sair em disparada.

Logo no inicio daquela viagem maluca percebeu que tudo estava fora de controle, agora entendera o porquê daqueles dois ficarem surpresos ao ver que ela escolhera o cavalo branco, certamente o mais veloz do estábulo e de um temperamento incrivelmente teimoso. Tudo que ela tentava fazer para que o cavalo parasse ou simplesmente mudasse de direção era em vão e pior ainda, fazia-o correr cada vez mais rápido.

Por sorte, o cavalo se desviava automaticamente das árvores e obstáculos que apareciam pelo meio do caminho, mas passava raspando pelos mesmos e Lily podia sentir os galhos arranhando seu rosto levemente. "Até agora nenhum sinal daquela peste", pensava irritada, "Se eu não a encontrar logo, ah, eu não sei até quando eu vou durar!". Se estivesse com sua varinha seria fácil ficar fora de perigo, mas justo agora que mais precisava dela a maldita tinha sumido.

Agarrou-se ainda mais ao pescoço do animal ao sentir que ele quase tropeçara em uma rocha. "Merlim, onde está você quando eu preciso?", balbuciava tremendo. "Juro que se sair dessa nunca mais brigo com Petúnia". Suas preces não foram ouvidas, pôde perceber ao quase trombar com uma árvore. "Merlim, se me proteger eu juro que nunca mais brigo com...", tinha que ser uma promessa muito boa, já que nem brigar com Petúnia adiantara, pensava tremendo "Juro que nunca mais brigo com o Potter!", prometia desgostosa, mas se prometesse que nunca mais brigaria com Potter... bem, seria meio difícil e ela não queria fazer uma promessa falsa, vai que Merlim decidisse castigá-la? "Ok, juro que nunca mais brigo com aquela coisa, mas se eu tiver um bom motivo para estapear ele então vai ser meio difícil não fazê-lo, entende? E o pior que ele nunca me deixa em paz, então, isso vai ser realmente complicado, não acha? Olha, acho que podemos fazer o seguinte..."

Não conseguiu terminar seus juramentos ao cair do cavalo, visto que este trombara com uma árvore e saíra correndo em disparada, a deixando para trás. Por um momento pensou que realmente não tinha caído, mas ao sentir seu corpo todo dolorido, apenas soltou alguns palavrões. Ok, não alguns, mas todo o repertório que acumulara em todos aqueles anos de existência.

_Eu. Nunca. Mais. Ando. De. Cavalo. Enquanto. Eu. Viver! – gritou para o nada, ainda sentada na grama – Eu sinceramente não tenho sorte, não tenho mesmo! De toda a população mundial porque isso tem que estar acontecendo comigo? Por quê? Podia ser alguma sonserina nojenta no meu lugar, eu não me importaria, de jeito maneira!_

Continuou sentada, segurando agora as pernas com as mãos, como uma criança que acabara de ver um monstro do armário, ou um bicho-papão no seu caso. Pelo que calculara, devia ter passado mais de duas horas que saíra do estábulo. Por que tinha topado participar daquela loucura? Ela não sabia o caminho de volta e dificilmente o descobriria. Se pelo menos tivesse sido escoteira alguma vez na vida saberia achar o caminho com mais facilidade... Pena que nunca nem pensara na possibilidade.

_Pense no lado bom. – ela dizia para si mesma como uma forma de auto-consolação – Não há como ficar pior do que está_

Sim, ela e sua boca extremamente gigantesca. Lógico que tinha jeito de ficar pior do que já estava. Mas não, ela tinha que ter falado besteira, como sempre, tinha que atrair mais catástrofes para aumentar a "adrenalina" no seu dia. Tinha que começar a chover bem naquele instante e pior ainda, tinha que começar a chover forte.

Era melhor procurar algum lugar para se abrigar antes que pegasse um resfriado. Então com dificuldade, devido ao corpo ainda estar dolorido, levantou-se apoiando no casco da árvore. Com passos médios começou a busca por um abrigo, sempre olhando para todos os lados. A chuva já encharcara seu vestido e como conseqüência, aquele amontoado de pano ficara vinte vezes mais pesado, dificultando ainda mais a caminhada.

* * *

Meg chegou ao velho carvalho depois de quarenta minutos de caminhada. Ficou surpresa ao constatar que sua irmã ainda não estava lá. Geralmente ela chegava bem antes e a ficava esperando, enquanto deitava no campo cantarolando alguma melodia. Decidiu esperar mais um pouco por sua chegada, enquanto colhia algumas flores ao redor da árvore. 

_Uma margarida para alegrar minha vida, – cantarolava alegremente – uma violeta para enfeitar minha maleta, uma rosa para eu não ficar chorosa, uma jasmim para trazer meu amor pra mim, um dente-de-leão para eu não virar um balão, um lírio para eu não me perder em delírio..._

Enquanto colhia mais algumas flores fazendo rimas, que aprendera com Lily, uma outra pessoa chegou ao local, tapando seus olhos com as palmas das mãos.

_Adivinha quem é? – perguntou a voz divertida._

Meg tentou espiar por entre os dedos, mas não conseguia ver nada. Porém isso não era problema, só uma pessoa em toda a face da terra fazia aquilo com ela, principalmente quando temia que ela estivesse brava ou alguma coisa do tipo.

_Elinor, a grande traidora! – respondeu irritada._

_Não, não é Elinor, a grande traidora. – a voz continuava – Você tem mais uma chance apenas._

Era claro que era Elinor e ela sabia que até falar que era a irmã mais maravilhosa do mundo, Elinor, que estava tapando seus olhos, não teria os mesmos descobertos. Um pequeno truque que a irmã fazia para que ela não ficasse mais brava, ou pelo menos, se acalmasse um pouco.

_Elinor, a irmã mais maravilhosa de todo o mundo! – disse e por incrível que pareça, sentiu a raiva passar no mesmo instante._

Ao ter os olhos destampados, virou-se para trás e viu sua irmã sorrindo, crente de que vencera a batalha. Não pôde se zangar com ela, aquele sorriso enorme a impedia de fazer isso, que pena.

_Isso não valeu! – cruzou os braços – Você jogou sujo, sabia?_

_Isso é uma das vantagens de ser eu. – a irmã a abraçou enquanto sentava, puxando-a para o chão junto consigo – A irmã mais maravilhosa de todo o mundo!_

Meg lhe mostrou a língua em sinal de desaprovação, mas em troca a outra começou a lhe fazer cócegas, quase matando-a de tanto rir.

_Pára... Pára... – ela dizia entre gargalhadas – Estou falando sério, Elin, eu nem consigo respirar!_

_Sei, sei. Se não conseguisse respirar não conseguiria falar! Acha que nasci ontem, Megmeg?_

As duas continuaram em meio a brincadeiras enquanto esperavam que a outra irmã chegasse. Depois de algum tempo, a menor disse preocupada:

_Lily não chegou até agora, o que será que aconteceu?_

_Ela deve estar se escondendo da gente, sempre faz isso._

_Não, acho que não. Ela já devia estar aqui há mais de uma hora. Ela não estava muito bem hoje e ainda pegou aquele cavalo branco._

Elinor começou a se preocupar também, talvez sua irmã tivesse se perdido. Aquilo não era nada bom.

_Acho melhor procurarmos ela. Os Wise já devem ter chegado, podemos pedir para os meninos nos ajudarem, o que acha?_

_Acho melhor. – respondeu ao ver que começara a chover._

* * *

Depois de uma longa caminhada, Lily conseguiu achar uma pequena gruta em que poderia passar o tempo. "Tomara que alguém me ache", pensava a todo instante, "Se não, estou frita, torrada e assada!". 

Estava fazendo um frio terrível e o vestido encharcado contribuía para que o corpo todo tremesse com mais facilidade. Se encostasse nas paredes da gruta, ficaria com mais frio, então tentou se colocar no meio, onde parecia estar um pouco mais quente. Repassando tudo que acontecera até agora, nada fazia sentido, nem no mundo mágico ela achava que alguma coisa do tipo poderia acontecer, principalmente com ela.

O que será que Marianne e Josephine estavam fazendo agora? Provavelmente estavam na aula de Feitiços, aprendendo algo interessante. Será que alguém em Hogwarts já sentira sua falta? Como será que viera parar ali? Será que tudo aquilo não passava de um sonho, ou melhor, de um pesadelo? Eram tantas as perguntas que tinha e em contraste nenhuma resposta.

Cantarolando alguma música qualquer, para tentar se acalmar um pouco, mesmo sabendo que provavelmente não conseguiria. Tudo que queria fazer agora era estar assistindo à aula de Feitiços, preferia mesmo estar brigando com Potter, seria mais confortante, pois não seria uma situação nova, então não precisaria se adaptar.

_Lily, Lily!_

Levantou-se ao ouvir alguém lhe chamando. Era um milagre! Estava salva!

_Estou aqui – gritou em resposta._

A voz continuava gritando seu nome e aparentava chegar mais perto. Com isso ela percebeu que o dono da voz era um garoto ou um homem. "Pensando no lado bom, meu cavalo branco fugiu", sorria "mas meu príncipe encantado está vindo ao meu encontro", concluiu irônica.

O garoto, aparentemente da mesma idade que ela, entrou na gruta ainda gritando seu nome. Ela não conseguia visualizar direito, pois a chuva invadia a gruta e atrapalhava sua visão.

_Lily, que bom que te achei. – ele chegava mais perto – Estávamos te procurando por toda parte, ficamos preocupados!_

Ok, aquilo era uma alucinação, só podia ser. Aquele ser ali na sua frente não era quem ela estava pensando, não podia ser de jeito nenhum. Era extremamente irônico ela falar de príncipe encantado e aparecer na sua frente exatamente o contrário, James Potter.

* * *

N/A: Então, o que acharam? Finalmente o James apareceu, não? Acho que a Lily não gostou muito disso, mas fazer o quê? Espero que tenham gostado! 

Bjus;

Patrícia.


	3. Entre futuras esposas e pontapés

_**Razão & Sensibilidade**_

Sinopse: Quando Lily Evans acorda, não reconhece o lugar em que se encontra; seus amigos não parecem os mesmos e James Potter aparenta ser um perfeito cavalheiro. Perdida entre a fantasia e a realidade, ela terá que se libertar da razão e viver a emoção em pleno século XIX.

N/A: Depois de meses e ameaças de morte, com a ajuda da minha querida amiga Anorm, eu consegui escrever o cap. Peço desculpas do fundo do coração, mas as palavras não estavam saindo do jeito que eu gostaria. Certo, vamos aos agradecimentos:

Rach Black: Realmente, um James da vida não faz mal, hehe. Quanto ao Frank, não é o Longbottom, não. Espero que continue acompanhando a fic.

Babi Evans: E neste cap tem mais James ainda, além dos outros marotos, hehe. Ah, sim, como esperado a confusão continua tb.

Itako Anna Chan: Brigada! Sabe como a Lily é, não tem os parafusos no lugar, hehe.

Isabelle Potter Demonangels: Sabe como é, promessa em época de desespero não dura muito. E a dela não vai durar nem um segundo, hehe.

Dynha Black: Lógico que pode me chamar assim. Que bom que vc amou de paixão a fic, hehe.

Tathi: Ah, agora vc vai ver no que esse encontro vai dar, hehe. Talvez alguns conflitos t/l básicos.

Bela Malfoy: Brigada! Espero que goste desse cap.

SugarLily: E a fic continua esquentando, hehe. Pq afinal de contas, não é só o James que aparece agora, não, tb tem o Remo e o Sirius, hehe.

Isa: Que bom que gostou da fic, espero que goste deste cap, tb!

Babsi Scriven: ah, vc sabe que eu n seria nada sem vc? Além de me puxar a orelha pra escrever o cap 3 ainda o betou. Ah, e vai ter que comentar em todos os caps, sim, viu senhorita?

Helena Black: Não se desespere, ainda não acabou. De fato, está longe de acabar, hehe.

Certo, sem mais delongas, senhoras e senhores, aqui está o cap.

* * *

_Entre futuras esposas e pontapés_

Ao visualizar com clareza o seu salvador não pôde acreditar que aquilo realmente estava acontecendo com ela. James Potter tinha que ter participação em tudo aquilo, era mais do que lógico. Tinha que transportá-la para aquele lugar, só Merlim sabe como, e fingir que a iria salvar de todos os perigos e levá-la de volta para a escola, sã e salva. Quando que aquela criatura iria criar um pequeno pedacinho de cérebro e raciocinar que ela não queria nada, nadica de nada com ele? Era tão difícil assim entender uma simples sentença?

- Oh, Lily, que bom que te achei. As meninas já estavam ficando preocupadas. Pediram-me para ajudar a te procurar e...

- O que você está fazendo aqui, Potter?

- Ah, bem que elas me avisaram que você não estava com a memória muito boa hoje. – ele passou a mão nos cabelos nervoso. – Eu sou o James Wise, lembra-se?

Ok, ele realmente era um bom ator. Magnífico. Ótima qualidade em um mentiroso... Servia para confundi-la mais ainda. Se bem que, repensando o assunto, ele poderia não ter nada a ver com aquilo... Poderia nem ser o mesmo James Potter que ela conhecia na escola, apenas se parecer com ele, poderia ser algum gêmeo perdido, talvez uma cópia dele em um universo alternativo...

- Wise? Desde quando? – perguntou com a sobrancelha arqueada – Nem pense em me enganar!

Ele a olhou confuso. Imaginava que ela estava um pouco esquecida, mas aquilo já era demais. Quando chegassem em casa ele chamaria um médico.

- Desde que nasci, Lily. Somos amigos de longa data, não se lembra? Crescemos juntos praticamente, eu, você, Elinor, Sirius e Remo.

- Então quer dizer que os outros dois marotos estão nessa também? O Black tudo bem; agora o Remo? Não esperava isso dele.

- Lily, querida, acho que sua dor de cabeça deve estar piorando. Venha, eu a levo para casa. A chuva já está parando, vê?

Ela parou por um momento. Talvez ele estivesse dizendo a verdade, era provável. E por mais que os marotos fossem inteligentes eles não conseguiriam mudar uma dimensão inteira só por brincadeira. Arrumou seu vestido ainda pesado e dirigiu-se ao Potter, Wise ou seja lá quem ele fosse.

- Eu vou ir com você, mas só porque quero chegar em casa logo. – ela apontou para ele com o dedo ameaçadoramente – Mas fique sabendo que eu não confio em você Potter, Wise ou quem diabos você seja, entendeu?

Ele confirmou ainda confuso e levou-a até o cavalo, ajudando-a a subir no mesmo.

- Nem pensar, eu nunca mais subo numa coisa dessas! Não enquanto eu viver!

- Não se preocupe, Lily. Não deixarei que caia, pode ficar tranqüila.

- Tranqüila? Foi por causa de um cavalo que eu estou aqui no meio do nada com você! Já disse: não subo nunca mais em um desses monstros diabólicos.

- Lily, é o único jeito de chegarmos até a sua casa. Tem que ser assim.

- Oras, podemos ir andando, faz bem para a saúde, sabia?

- Por favor, não me faça rir... Sabe muito bem que daqui até a sua casa é muito longe, gastaríamos o resto do dia caminhando. E com o cavalo, algumas horas apenas. – passou a mão nos cabelos nervoso pela segunda vez – Só dessa vez, eu prometo que eu não te deixarei cair ou se machucar.

Ela o encarou desconfiada. Algo nos olhos dele demonstravam que ele estava dizendo a verdade. Ela não queria ficar o resto do dia caminhando, não tinha tamanha força nas pernas.

James subiu no cavalo e lhe estendeu a mão, convidando-a para subir.

- Confia em mim?

- Só dessa vez, Potter, só dessa vez.

* * *

Elinor estava procurando a irmã com a ajuda de Remo. Ele era um dos gêmeos Wise, o mais comportado deles, o mais estudioso e na maioria das vezes, o mais poético. Era por isso que ele se dava tão bem com Elinor, a poesia era a única coisa em comum que compartilhavam além de gostarem da companhia um do outro. Os gênios eram extremamente diferentes, ela era mais extrovertida e ele mais tímido, ela brincalhona e ele reservado, entre outras grandes diferenças visíveis.

- El, só estamos andando em círculos. Lily não deve estar aqui, acho que os outros já devem a ter encontrado. Não acha melhor voltarmos para casa? Está ficando escuro e daqui a pouco será difícil enxergar a trilha.

- Acho que está certo, Remo. Não ganharemos nada estando aqui. – ela se voltou para o garoto. – Mas estou preocupada com a Lil, quero dizer, ela deve estar muito doente. Sempre foi a melhor no quesito equitação. Sempre ganhou as corridas do condado.

Remo riu. Lily realmente era a melhor com cavalos. Melhor até que James, o que fazia com que o seu irmão ficasse meio sem-graça, já que para todos, ele tinha que ser o melhor, demonstrava inclinação desde pequeno.

- Do que está rindo?

- Ah, apenas lembrei-me do incidente do verão passado. Lembra como os dois discutiram e...

- Ficaram sem se falar por dois meses? – El completou, lembrava muito bem e agora ria juntamente ao amigo.

- Aqueles dois são teimosos. No final dos dois meses correram um para o outro prometendo que nunca mais brigariam.

- E o James propôs uma corrida para se reconciliarem... No que ele estava pensando, afinal?

- Talvez queria ver quem era o melhor, sabe como ele é, mas que foi idiotice dele foi.

- Ficaram mais duas semanas sem se falar depois que a Lily ganhou. Oh, eles realmente são infantis!

* * *

- Margareth, eu já mandei você largar a minha mão! Nem está tão escuro...

- Oh, então você tem problemas com o dicionário – ela riu ainda mais ao ver a cara que o moreno fazia – Porque isso aqui – apontou para o céu – está muitíssimo escuro!

- Ah, nem pense em zombar de mim assim, não sairá ilesa, mocinha!

- Você não faria mal nem a uma mosca, Sirius, eu te conheço muito bem. Todos sabemos que eu sou a grande perigosa das redondezas.

Ele apenas riu. A pequena era hilária quando queria. De vez em quando pegava muito no seu pé, mas na maioria das vezes ela era uma boa companhia.

- Ok, perigosa das redondezas, acho melhor voltarmos. Tenho um encontro mais tarde e não quero me atrasar.

- Encontro? Com quem? Sem a minha permissão? Ficou doido? Você, Sirius Wise, não pode ter encontros. A vida não é assim, quer tem.

- E desde quando tenho que ter a sua permissão, Margareth Dashwood? Desde quando se tornou minha mãe?

A menina parou de andar por um momento. Olhava para cima à direita, sinal de que estava pensando em algo para dizer. Algo talvez marcante. Girou o rosto para ele e disse convencida:

- Sua mãe não, sua futura esposa!

* * *

Já havia se passado cerca de uma hora em completo silêncio. Lily lutava contra seu próprio orgulho e ego para não abrir a boca. O problema é que ela queria conversar, esclarecer algumas coisas ou simplesmente falar sobre as gotículas de chuva que ainda teimavam em escorrer pelo seu rosto. Mesmo que a conversa tivesse que ser com James Wise/Potter. Mesmo assim.

- Céus, essa casa é tão longe assim? Parece que estamos andando em círculos há horas, é tudo a mesma paisagem, o mesmo som. Só pode estar de brincadeira... – foi a sua tentativa de um inicio de dialogo.

- Já estamos perto, Lily, falta só uma hora, eu acho. Mas também, a senhorita foi parar bem longe, não? – ele sorriu - Me diga, onde estava com a cabeça para pegar o cavalo branco, já que está meio com febre hoje?

- Ah, não me venha com essa. Eu não estou com febre. – ela não daria o braço a torcer tão rapidamente.

- Certo, você não está com febre.

- Não estou mesmo, já disse. – ela se irritou.

- Eu sei disso, só disse para confirmar. Você não está com febre. – ele sorriu marotamente, lembrando-a do James Potter com quem estava acostumada há sete anos.

- Oras, quer me levar a loucura?

- Encerremos esse assunto por aqui, então. Não a quero deixar zangada, justo agora que está com febre alta.

- Oras, seu...

Levada num impulso de fúria repentino tentou estapear o garoto, o que fez que com que os dois caíssem do cavalo e bem, o bendito cavalo continuou a caminhada, sem eles.

- Culpa sua, Potter.

- Sinto querer lhe informar, senhorita Dashwood, mas quem quis me estapear até a morte foi você, não eu. – ele parecia estar perdendo a cordialidade.

- O que quer insinuar com isso? Que a culpa é minha?

- E da sua febre altíssima. – ele sorria pela terceira vez.

- Por Merlim, eu não estou com febre!

- Por Merlim, eu que estou com febre! – disse para provocá-la.

- Agora você não escapa!

Foi o que ela disse antes de partir para cima dele, dessa vez não só com tapas, mas com socos, pontapés e chutes certeiros. O que ela não previa era que cairia em cima do provocador. E que ele seguraria suas mãos, a impossibilitando de movimentos bruscos.

- Me larga! Me larga! – ela se debatia sem sucesso aparente.

- E por que eu seria doido de fazer isso?

- Porque sim.

- Porque sim não é resposta, senhorita. E cá entre nós, eu não sabia que você ficava tão perigosa quando doente.

- Eu prometo que não te bato mais se me soltar.

- E eu acredito em coelhinho da páscoa, certo? – fez cara de sério só para irritá-la mais ainda.

- Me diga, qual é a graça em me irritar? É porque eu fico vermelha, é por isso? Por quê?

- É divertido, é por isso. Mas eu não estou te irritando...

- Então tem que atualizar seu dicionário, porque você está me irritando!

Ele ficou quieto por um tempo. Depois abriu um enorme sorriso e riu de leve.

- Engraçado, isso foi tão Meg.

E realmente fora. Ela se deixou rir, então, pela primeira vez, na companhia de James Wise.

* * *

Na sala da Mansão Dashwood, os donos da casa juntamente ao Sr. e à Sra. Wise estavam tomando chá. As famílias eram amigas de longa data. E sempre se encontravam à tarde. Como estavam no verão, as visitas estavam aumentando, afinal, as crianças se divertiam bastante juntas.

Margareth e Sirius entraram, ela com uma cara de quem tinha acabado de ganhar o melhor presente da árvore de Natal e ele com cara de chocado. Ainda devia estar sob o efeito das palavras da menina.

- Crianças, que bom que chegaram.

A pequena foi correndo abraçar os Wise.

- Tio John, Tia Isabelle. Que bom que chegaram! Eu já estava com saudades!

- Nós também, Meg.

Antes que pudessem continuar a falar, a porta se abriu mais uma vez. Elinor e Remo entraram e atrás deles estava James carregando Lily no colo. A garota não parecia estar muito contente com isso.

- Lily, querida, pensei que nunca mais a veria. – disse sua mãe indo beijar-lhe a fronte. – Mas por que a está carregando no colo, James?

- Ela machucou o pé com as duas quedas de cavalo. Estava mancando, então achei que seria melhor carregá-la.

- Bem pensado, rapaz, bem pensado. – foi tudo o que o pai da ruiva pronunciou.

- Ok, mas pode me soltar agora?

James a encarou e disse que não. Não queria que ela se machucasse mais ainda.

- Terá que me deixar ir mais cedo ou mais tarde, sabia?

- Sei. Só que nada de diversão mais por hoje, senhorita Lily. – o pai disse novamente. – James, poderia levá-la até o quarto e colocá-la na cama, por favor?

- Sim, senhor.

A ruiva se indignou. Ser levada para a cama por James Potter não estava na sua lista de desejos. Estava na de temores. E, bem, aquilo certamente só poderia ser um pesadelo. Um pesadelo do qual não conseguia acordar.

Antes de ser levada para o seu quarto, deu uma última olhada na sala de visitas e suspirou. Aquilo estava indo muito mal. Sentiu a respiração de James em seu pescoço. Aquilo estava indo de mal a pior.

* * *

N/A: O que acharam? Valeu a demora? Não? Deixe seus puxões de orelha e pontapés apenas clicando no botão "go", e se precisar, algum elogio para me motivar a escrever tb, hehe. E como a propaganda é a alma do negócio, tenho uma fic nova dos Marotos antes de serem os Marotos, isso mesmo, os Marotos com crise de identidade. Chama-se "Extra!Extra!Crise de Identidade". É só por hoje, pessoal.

Bjus;

Patricia.


	4. O Conde William Encantado Darcy

_**Razão & Sensibilidade**_

Sinopse: Quando Lily Evans acorda, não reconhece o lugar em que se encontra; seus amigos não parecem os mesmos e James Potter aparenta ser um perfeito cavalheiro. Perdida entre a fantasia e a realidade, ela terá que se libertar da razão e viver a emoção em pleno século XIX.

Nota da Autora: Para compensar aquela demora toda a inspiração contribuiu e aqui está mais um capitulo em menos de uma semana. Agora me perdoam? Oh, tomara que sim e como diria Meg: "As pessoas não estão interessadas nas suas desculpas, estão aqui só pela fanfic, portanto, senhorita Patricia, se apresse e responda os comentários, ou melhor, deixe que eu os responda:

Babsi Scriven: Oh, eu não acredito! A senhorita que ajudou esta criatura a escrever o cap? Meus agradecimentos eternos! Não sabe o quão ruim é esperar durante meses para poder fazer algo! E cá entre nós, sei que ama a fic por minha causa! (pose de perigosa das redondezas)

Amanda Matsuyama: A Lily, minha querida irmã, é a dama mais confusa da face da terra! Sabe que ela está com febre, não sabe? O James, meu futuro cunhado, é um cavalheiro de primeira, não? Igual ao irmão. (risos) Mas a Patricia, essa não tem jeito, mesmo. (autora ameaça Meg com o olhar)

Rach Black: Dessa vez ela se comportou, não? Sabe como são as coisas, ninguém pode com a perigosa das redondezas! Afinal, nesse cap tem uma surpresa bem interessante. Acredite, até eu me surpreendi...

Mah Clarinha: O James é sexy? O que é sexy? (Meg sai em busca de um dicionário e volta corada) Ah, entendi. Mas, sabe, eu não sei se posso concordar, papai pode acabar lendo e bem, aí ficarei de castigo pelo resto da vida. Será que o Sirius é sexy, também? (percebe no que está pensando) Oh, eu não posso pensar nessas coisas!

22K: Obrigada! Obrigada! (pula de felicidades enquanto está cantarolando: "Eu sou super fofa!") A Lily é uma boa moça, mas eu sou uma moça fofa!

Dynha Black: Eu sei que sou linda, fofa, perfeita e maravilhosa e... (percebe que os adjetivos estavam relacionados ao cap) Ah, bem, de qualquer maneira... É... Eu...(sai correndo corada)

Mary D'Angelo: Tinha que estar boa, não? Eu sou a principal, não? Então, tudo com Margareth Dashwood fica perfeito! (recebe um beliscão da autora) Só um minutinho que a perigosa das redondezas tem que se vingar de alguém...

Helena Black: E aqui está mais e mais, senhorita! Mais Lily, mais James, mais Elinor, mais Remo, mais Sirius e é claro, mais eu!

Dark Angel: Então é curiosa igual eu? Ah, que bom! As pessoas aqui não me entendem, sabe? Acham que eu falo de mais... Não sei como isso veio parar nas cabeças delas... (percebe que está falando demais) Enfim, é melhor eu parar de falar (risos)

SugarLily: Eu e o Sirius juntos somos o casal, não? Até que enfim alguém concorda comigo! Como assim o James não perde a mania de ser Potter? É um adjetivo? (procura no dicionário mas não acha nada) É, eu preciso de um novo dicionário...

Agora, meus queridos leitores e leitoras, o capítulo está logo abaixo". Meg termina o seu discurso (que tagarela, não?)

* * *

_O Conde William Encantado Darcy_

Ser levada para a cama por James Wise/Potter lhe causava tremores. Suas pernas estavam bambas, literalmente. Suava frio a cada segundo que se passava; e agradecia por ele não estar se encostando a nenhuma parte proibida. Se bem que, para o Potter, toda parte sua era proibida.

- Wise? – decidiu que seria melhor chamá-lo assim.

- Ah, não me diga que ainda está chateada, Dashwood! Você só me chama assim quando nem agüenta trocar uma palavra comigo – ele chamou-a pelo sobrenome, não sabia se para irritá-la ou agradá-la, afinal, ele era um cara confuso.

- Chateada seria apelido, colega.

James apenas comprimiu os lábios se esforçando para não rir e então balançou a cabeça negativamente, como se quisesse afugentar a idéia de sua mente. A menina tinha um temperamento instável, era verdade, mas aquele "colega" estava sendo a gota d'água.

"Oras, se ele quer rir da minha cara, por que não ri logo?", pensou a ruiva, contrariada. Ela estava ali tentando iniciar uma conversa civilizada e ele vinha com aquele gesto infantil.

- Mas, o que queria falar?

- Nada. Não me lembro.

Certo, ela também estava sendo infantil.

- Vamos, Lily, não me deixe curioso.

- Ok, eu apenas queria saber como está agüentando me carregar e ao mesmo tempo subindo as escadas. – ela parecia curiosa – Quero dizer, você não é homem para tanto, certo?

Estava convicta de que ele fecharia a cara e não mais a atormentaria; mas, como de costume naquele lugar, suas suposições não estavam corretas.

- Sim, é realmente curioso, não? Carregar o seu ego gigantesco é difícil mesmo. – e ele sorriu triunfal – Gostaria de saber como consegue carregá-lo sozinha.

O feitiço havia virado contra a feiticeira.

* * *

O jovem de longos cabelos negros presos num rabo-de-cavalo entrou no bordel após descer da carruagem. Estava acostumado com as noitadas do interior da Inglaterra. E sempre chamava atenção onde quer que entrasse; afinal, sua fama se dava ao seu dinheiro, e fofocas sobre as vinte mil libras anuais corriam os salões com tamanha rapidez que o assustavam. As damas, fossem de boa família ou meretrizes, o acompanhavam com o olhar, e algumas mais atiradas arranjavam uma desculpa para se aproximar. Não poderia culpá-las: ele era rico, bonito e agradável. Ou pelo menos aparentava ser.

Sentou-se próximo ao balcão e fez sinal para que o atendessem.

- Em que posso lhe servir, senhor?

- Um pouco de vodka, por favor.

O atendente se foi e depois de alguns minutos depositou o copo de vodka na sua frente.

- Não acredito. O senhor é o Conde Darcy.

O jovem apenas fez sinal positivo com a mão. Pretendia passar despercebido dessa vez, mas agora que já fora reconhecido teria que aceitar a situação.

- Acabei de chegar da França, e como deve saber, as dançarinas são maravilhosas.

O atendente parecia estar entendendo aonde ele queria chegar.

- Estive observando as mulheres daqui, e gostaria de saber se as dançarinas inglesas melhoraram, ou continuam sendo simples meretrizes.

O homem tirou um caderno de baixo do balcão e lhe mostrou algumas anotações.

- Como pode ver senhor – ele apontou para a lista de clientes – nossas dançarinas melhoraram e muito.

Conde Darcy sorriu malicioso e pôs-se a observar atentamente qual era o nome mais requisitado. Amy Lucas.

- Essa Amy Lucas, quem é ela?

- Ah, é nossa empregada mais requisitada e a mais cara, apesar de que para o senhor isso não seria um problema – deu-lhe um sorriso amarelo – Está vendo aquela jovem dançando no palco?

Ele olhou para o palco e viu a jovem dançando. Tinha cabelos loiros cacheados na medida dos ombros, um corte moderno para a época, que lhe proporcionavam um ar selvagem e inocente ao mesmo tempo. A pele branca dava destaque aos seus olhos castanhos caramelados. Suas formas lhe denunciavam a idade. Era bem jovem.

- Quantos anos têm a senhorita?

- Ah, fez quinze há uma semana. Como pode ver, é de uma beleza única e exala sensualidade mesmo de longe.

- Há algo que tenho que saber sobre ela?

- Apenas parece inocente, senhor. Mas posso lhe garantir que se a escolher hoje – ele pegou a pena e o tinteiro – voltará todas as noites.

- E tem algum lugar reservado que me recomende?

- Claro, senhor. Logo ao lado temos uma pensão. Não é muito visitada, apenas a alugamos para clientes especiais.

Ele tirou o dinheiro do bolso e entregou ao atendente. Disse que queria a senhorita Lucas para daqui a alguns minutos e que ficaria com ela o resto da noite. Precisava comemorar sua chegada, afinal, acabara de chegar depois de muito tempo fora.

* * *

Abriu os olhos ainda temendo estar naquele lugar. Mas, para sua infelicidade, os lençóis de seda continuavam lá. Juntamente com os quadros imóveis. Provavelmente ninguém viria acordá-la naquele dia.

Sabia que devia descer para tomar o café-da-manhã com a família. O problema era lembrar o caminho da sala de jantar.

Empurrou os lençóis para longe revoltada e desceu da cama. Quando estava abrindo a porta do quarto e colocando o primeiro pé em território desconhecido, ouviu outra porta sendo aberta.

- Céus, não acredito no que meus olhos me contam! Lily Dashwood de camisola na minha frente.

Ela não prestou atenção nas palavras. Apenas na fisionomia do rapaz que falara.

- Sirius?

Ele tapou os olhos com as mãos, ainda espiando por uma pequena fresta deixada propositalmente entre os dedos.

- Daqui a pouco não mais, se continuar me tentando desse jeito – respondeu divertido – serei um homem morto.

Foi aí que ela se deu conta da situação em que se encontrava. Estava tecnicamente seminua na frente de um rapaz do século XIX. A camisola era longa, porém o tecido branco e fino não escondia muito. Sentiu o rosto corar e entrou no quarto, trancando a porta rapidamente.

Foi até o guarda-roupa e se desesperou ao abri-lo. Como colocaria todas aquelas roupas complicadas? Deviam ter mais de mil peças ali.

Em meio ao seu desespero ouviu uma batida na porta e com medo de que fosse algum homem pegou uma parte do vestido e se enrolou rapidamente nele.

- Quem é?

- Sou eu, senhorita Dashwood, Mary.

Mary? Quem era Mary? Ela não fazia a mínima idéia.

- Quem é Mary?

- Sua criada, senhorita. Ainda está com febre?

Ótimo, todos naquele lugar achavam que ela estava com febre.

- Entre.

E a criada Mary entrou. Era uma mulher com seus quarenta anos, de roupas simples. Parecia cansada.

- Vejo que a senhorita já escolheu o vestido.

Lily olhou para o que segurava. Uma parte de um vestido verde musgo. Nem pensar, ela não queria usar aquilo.

- Não, eu só... Eu só estava com saudades dele. – riu sem-graça.

"Maravilha", pensou "Agora não vão pensar que estou com febre, vão pensar que estou louca, isso sim".

A criada apenas retribuiu o sorriso e se dispôs a ajudá-la a procurar algo para vestir. Pelo menos não teria que desvendar o segredo das mil peças de roupa.

- Mary, o que eu costumo vestir?

- Ah, a senhorita adora seus vestidos creme e os brancos. Geralmente no domingo a senhorita usa aquele que o senhor Dashwood mandou trazer da Itália.

- E hoje é domingo?

- Sim. Gostaria de usar ele? – segurou o vestido de que falara nas mãos, mostrando-o.

Sim, o vestido era bonito. Parecia confortável e bem, já que era italiano, por que não aproveitar? Estava cansada das roupas inglesas, mesmo.

- Sim, gostaria sim.

A criada então separou os componentes da vestimenta e as colocou sobre a cama. Depois pegou duas toalhas e falou:

- A senhorita gostaria de tomar o banho agora?

- Pode ser – disse pegando as tolhas e se dirigindo para a direita. – Onde que é o banheiro mesmo?

- Ali. – apontou e junto com Lily foi até ele.

- Pode deixar que eu tomo o banho, depois você me ajuda a colocar a roupa, certo?

Mary a olhou confusa.

- A senhorita nunca tomou banho sozinha.

Como assim? Ela sempre tinha tomado banho sozinha! Não era tão dependente a ponto de precisar de alguém para isso.

"Mas é claro, aqui as criadas que dão banho!", lembrou-se.

- É, eu só estava brincando.

* * *

Lily desceu as escadas acompanhada de Mary. Dissera que estava com tontura e que ela tinha que acompanhá-la até a sala de jantar.

- Lily, querida filha, venha, junte-se a nós. – disse sua mãe ao vê-la.

Ela disse que estava indo e despedindo-se de Mary se sentou na única cadeira vaga, entre James e Sirius. O dia não poderia ficar melhor.

- Preferia sua roupa de mais cedo – sussurrou Sirius baixinho.

- Muito engraçado. – sussurrou ela de volta.

Voltou sua atenção para a comida e encarou a fatia de queijo e a goiabada. Disse a primeira coisa que lhe veio à cabeça:

- Romeu & Julieta.

- Não, querida, não assistiremos essa peça hoje. – disse seu pai – Deve ter se confundido por causa do dramaturgo; é o mesmo William Shakespeare; mas a peça é outra: chama-se "Sonho de uma Noite de Verão".

Ela se sentiu corar pela segunda vez no dia.

- Lily?

Fora Elinor que a chamara.

- Sim?

Era esquisito olhar para alguém que parecia seu espelho móvel.

- Meg e eu estávamos pensando que seria ótimo se os meninos pudessem ficar para o verão inteiro, já que o senhor e a senhora Wise viajarão para a América por dois meses para tratar de negócios. O que acha?

Ter que aturar o Potter por dois meses? Já estava acostumada mesmo. E, se dissesse que não, não lhe cairia bem. Teve que concordar.

- Ótimo! Papai? Mamãe? Estão de acordo? – foi a vez da pequena tagarela Margareth perguntar.

"Isso foi tão Meg", foi o que ela automaticamente lembrou quando ouviu a voz da menina. Inconscientemente esboçou um leve sorriso e virou-se para o lado esquerdo, onde James estava. O garoto parecia ter pensado o mesmo e também estava sorrindo para ela.

De repente se lembrou quem ele era e parou com aquilo, voltando a encarar seu queijo e sua goiabada. Depois voltou olhar para a esquerda e ele ainda estava lá, sorrindo para ela. Não sabia porque, mas aquele sorriso a estava atraindo e não conseguia desviar o olhar dele.

"Por Merlim", ela pensava "Ele é James Potter!" e ela voltou a sorri para ele sem querer "E vai pensar que está flertando com ele".

Estavam presos naquela troca de olhares até que Remo pediu para que James passasse a geléia de amora.

Lily agradeceu mentalmente para Remo e voltou a se concentrar no seu objetivo principal: queijo e goiabada.

Depois de cerca de meia hora, o mordomo apareceu. Anunciava que algum convidado tinha acabado de chegar.

- O Conde Darcy acabou de chegar de carruagem, senhor Dashwood.

- William veio nos visitar? – a senhora Dashwood parecia surpresa – Por que não me avisou, Robert?

- Ele queria que fosse surpresa, querida, sabe como ele é.

- Posso pedir para que entre? – o mordomo perguntou.

- Claro, claro.

Não era só Lily que estava curiosa sobre este tal Conde. Elinor e Meg também pareciam. Os meninos, James, Remo e Sirius também estavam no mesmo estado.

- Conde Darcy? – Meg virou-se para Elinor – Quem é ele?

- Eu não sei Megmeg.

Antes que pudessem se perguntar mais ainda e acabar se perdendo em meio às suposições, um jovem homem, de aproximadamente vinte e poucos anos, entrou na sala. Era alto, tinha cabelos longos e negros presos num rabo-de-cavalo, e um ar nobre. Parecia agradável e tinha um olhar extremamente penetrante. Um típico Don Juan.

- Senhor e senhora Dashwood, senhoritas, cavalheiros. – ele disse cortês – É uma honra terem me convidado para passarem o verão. A estada na França estava me matando – riu discretamente.

Parecia ter conquistado as pessoas presentes. Lily sabia que se não se controlasse já teria se apaixonado pelo moço. Ele era tudo que ela desejava em alguém. Na verdade, parecia ser o sonho de toda mulher. Um verdadeiro Conde Encantado.

- Queridas filhas, não se lembram de William? – perguntou sua mãe.

Elinor disse que estava tentando, mas não se lembrava. Meg apenas respondeu que não se lembrava nem de um fio de cabelo do homem. E Lily não disse nada. Continuava olhando-o admirada.

- Ele era nosso vizinho há dez anos atrás.

As duas pareciam ter entendido finalmente, mas Lily continuava alheia a tudo que sua mãe naquele universo alternativo estava falando.

- Esteve na França durante todo esse tempo, e agora pretende permanecer aqui na Inglaterra. É um bom rapaz e está procurando uma boa moça com quem se casar. E lembrou-se de nossa família.

Darcy sorriu para Lily o que a fez perceber que ela não estava o admirando tão discretamente quando pensava que estava.

- E ele se lembrou da nossa Lily. Sempre se deram bem; quando éramos vizinhos eles eram inseparáveis. Portanto, o convidei para que passasse o verão conosco. Assim, poderia conhecê-la melhor.

Agora Lily percebera a gravidade da situação. Ela só tinha dezesseis, pelo amor de Merlim! Mesmo que o tal Conde Darcy fosse o bonitão do pedaço, ela não queria se casar com ele. Aquilo tudo era demais para ela.

Estavam todos prestando tanta atenção no recém-chegado que não perceberam o estado de choque em que a ruiva entrara, muito menos, a cara de desapontado que James fez ao ouvir a noticia. Para ele, parecia ter sido a pior coisa do mundo que acabara de ocorrer. Para ela, parecia ter sido a pior coisa do mundo que começara a acontecer.

* * *

N/A: As aulas de geografia foram gastas corretamente? O discurso da professora (mais conhecida como monstro ambulante) serviu para algo finalmente? Qualquer puxão de orelha ou um "até que em fim cap em tempo certo" é só comentar e deixar uma autora feliz. Ah, e o que acharam da Meg respondendo os comentários? Quem pode responder no próximo cap? Façam seus votos, senhoras e senhores!

Bjus;

Patricia.

**Nota da Beta**: Eu simplesmente _tenho_ de me desculpar dessa vez. Sim, sim, a Pa fez esse capítulo semana passada, mas como eu não o pude betar, ele está indo ao ar só agora. Me desculpem, me desculpem, me desculpem.

Beijos,

Babsi Scriven (também conhecida por Anorm)


End file.
